


Beyond Time

by Solstice0612



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice0612/pseuds/Solstice0612
Summary: An extraordinary life sometimes should lead to an extraordinary destiny.





	Beyond Time

**Author's Note:**

> In humble homage.

Dr. Daniel Jackson and General Sam Carter were in the middle of a discussion about the scheduling of the upcoming missions with Director Woolsey.

The SGC had completely relocated to the submerged Atlantis base--somewhere off the coast of California--now under the authority of the IOA. For security reasons, the previous US administration had decided to give control of all Stargate operations to the international oversight advisory group until such date when concerns passed.

While the group at the table negotiated the approval of various missions, the alarm sounded announcing an unscheduled off-world activation. The gate locked and the wormhole kawooshed and then settled down. After a few seconds, a robed figured came walking through, unimpeded by the protective shield. He wore a tall hat, and a flowing reddish robe typical of Abydos.

Daniel Jackson had arrived running and was a bit out of breath when he exclaimed, “Kasuf!”

“It is me, my good son,” he said hugging Daniel. “I have come with an important purpose. May I proceed?”

“And who are you?” asked Woosley.

“Director Woosley, please allow me to introduce my father-in-law, Kasuf of Abydos. He is now among the Ascended.”

“Oh, that explains… Very well. Welcome. What brings you to Earth, Mr. Kasuf?”

“I have come to collect someone. I must go now, but I will be back soon,” he said as he dissolved in a tangle of shimmering tendrils that swiftly flew upwards out of view.

The group stood open-mouthed but they eventually decided to return to their previous discussion. Soon after, the gate activated again.

“Sir, this is an outgoing wormhole,” announced Walter. "We are not causing it."

Sam and Daniel hurried back to the embarkation area and waited. “Do you think Kasuf is doing this again?” asked Sam.

Before Daniel could answer, two bright lights suddenly descended and materialized. One was Kasuf, and the other one was a young man, tall and lean, light brown hair that covered his forehead.

“Oh my god, you are Stephen Hawking!” exclaimed Sam.

“Uhm, I seem to be. I'm not sure. My body feels quite differently,” Professor Hawking said while looking at his hands as if they were miraculous things.

Daniel looked at Kasuf, “Why?”

“It was his time and he has been invited to see all the things that he envisioned. Many are waiting, so we must go. It is good to see you, my good son.”

Daniel returned Kasuf's hug and watched the glowing figures disappear through the blue pool.

 


End file.
